The Gift (The Vampire Diaries one-shot)
by hopeforfall1
Summary: This is a Vampire Diaries one-shot prequel to A Little Escape. I thought it would be interesting to explore the idea of Klaus sending Caroline a wedding present.


As Caroline was prepping for her big day, she was a little sad at how rushed it would be.  
She had big dreams for her wedding, ever since she was a little girl.  
She could recall when she first started her wedding planning, she was about six years old.  
She went to her Mother with young, innocent and bright eyes, exclaiming how excited she was to get married when she was older.  
Her Mother took her out to the store immediately, buying her a big purple binder and all the supplies she would need to begin bringing her plans to life.  
Caroline worked on the binder all the way through high school, it was worn with the time.  
As she clung to the purple binder, she smiled, remembering her Mother. It made a slight twinge in her chest as she thought about how her Mother should be here. Liz was not really the "decorating" type, but that would cause some endearing banter between the two, Caroline missed that.

Caroline placed the binder on the dining room table, flipping to the section where she had all her color scheme ideas.  
"I brought coffee" Bonnie hummed happily as she came into the room, handing a latte over to Caroline before sitting down across from her.  
"Whatcha got going there, Care?" Bonnie asked, keeping a genuine smile.  
"I'm just looking over these colors.." Caroline trailed off, giving Bonnie a smile.  
Bonnie had been through a lot, much like Caroline, she lost someone she really loved. But still, here she was, helping her plan her wedding.  
Bonnie took a sip of her latte and leaned in, touching the soft fabric of the clippings Caroline had put together.  
"I really like this one, the rose gold is really pretty. It would fit the venue" Bonnie offered.  
"You're a genius, Bon" Caroline laughed, pulling the slots out and laying them on the table.  
"I'm just worried I won't be able to get the flowers together in time, or your dress.." Caroline started to get a little worked up.  
But Bonnie just smiled brighter, tilting her head. "Come on, Care. If anyone can throw this together in five minutes, it's you. You're Caroline Forbes, Master of the Planning Arts" both of them giggled, but Bonnie's smile fell slightly and she took on a more serious tone, "I know this isn't exactly how you planned it, Care. But I'm happy that you will be happy. I know it all feels temporary, considering what's happened, but soak it up" Bonnie's voice broke slightly, thinking over her limited time with Enzo.  
Caroline reached over the table and took Bonnie's hand, "I'm sorry about what you're going through. But I am so happy you're here. I love you Bon" Caroline squeezed her hand.  
"I love you too, Care. Now, on to flowers" Bonnie laughed and they continued on with their planning.

Caroline had everything planned out, surprisingly well in the few days she had and it was now time for her big day.  
Bonnie stepped out from where she had changed, smoothing out her long gray dress. "Caroline Forbes, you are a fashion genius.." Bonnie started, but trailed off when she looked up to see Caroline standing there, in her wedding dress.  
"Wow Care..you are so beautiful" Bonnie began to tear up, walking over to hug her best friend.  
"I can't believe this day is finally here" Caroline said in awe.  
The girls heard a faint knock on the door before it swung open, "I hate to break up the love fest here, but I'm on a tight schedule, as ordered by the Queen Caroline herself. So we gotta get in our positions, Bon-Bon" Damon teased, holding his arm out for Bonnie.  
She smiled and gave Caroline one more hug before walking over to Damon and locking arms with him.  
"Oh, and you have a few things downstairs waiting for you" Damon said with a smirk before escorting Bonnie out of the room.

Once Caroline checked over her hair and makeup once more, she walked out into the hall and made her way carefully down the stairs. There was a small pile of things on the table in the foyer of the Lockwood mansion. The first being a small box. Caroline opened the box, inside was a beautiful necklace. A locket. She opened it and on the inside was Caroline's initials, including her new surname, accompanied by her Mother's. Caroline smiled brightly, checking the card that was in the box. It was from Bonnie. She immediately put the locket on.  
The next was a big white box, wrapped in a pink bow. She carefully opened it. It was a veil along with a card,  
"This was your Mother's, I'm sure she would want you to have it. -Matty"  
She looked it over in awe. Maybe her Mother did have a little taste, she thought to herself and she carefully put it on.  
She picked up the box to move it someplace else, when she did, another letting fell to the floor.  
She set the box down and bent down to pick the letter up.  
It was sealed with an all too familiar seal.  
She slid her finger under it, breaking it loose. She carefully took the letter out.

" _My Dearest Caroline._

 _I received an interesting letter from an old friend that informed me of your wedding.  
I thought that a generous check, a new Porsche and a kitchen aid would suffice your wild heart, however this friend asked that I give you one specific wedding gift.  
He asked me that, once his time was up, I made sure you didn't mope about. He wanted you well traveled, well experienced, beyond what his now, mortal bonds could take you. I, of course, will oblige to this. My invitation to you will always stand.  
I do want to offer my condolences to you, I'm sure this day means a lot to you and will leave a lasting impression. I knew your Mother for only a short time, however I am confident she would be immensely proud of you, as am I._

 _I assume that my offer here will be met with hesitation and doubt, in true Caroline fashion, however I am in this for the long haul and I will wait,_

 _However long it takes._

 _Yours, Klaus"_

Caroline was in shock at the letter, it was so beautifully written, yet had a level of teasing, in true Klaus fashion.  
Along with the letter was a piece of paper with an address on it, " _Should you need it"_ was scribbled under it.  
She had to admit, the idea of getting away from this town, after all that had happened, peaked her interest.  
She was touched that, after all he had done to him, Stefan would reach out to Klaus in this way. It meant a lot to her.  
She heard the music outside begin to play and knew it was her time.  
She carefully placed the letter back in it's envelope along with the note and slid it in the big box.  
That would be a story for a new day.

-

R & R are always appreciated :) Thought I would make this little one-shot for Klaroline. Just something I made up quickly but I actually really like it :)


End file.
